


迅博♀-气味

by Anza



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anza/pseuds/Anza
Summary: 我流痴汉女博ooc严重 纯肉图爽 放飞自我 请勿深究





	迅博♀-气味

讯使像往常一样淋浴完就去洗衣房送换洗的衣物，将打底的衣物放进贴了名条的篮子里才想起自己刚刚似乎是把外套搭在了淋浴隔板上忘记取下来，便又折返回去拿。

因为体质（会散发香气）的关系，他总是习惯很晚，等人几乎没有的时候才去澡堂。洗衣房的值班干员早早也都下班走完了，而且衣服放一晚上第二天再洗就不会有那么大的味道。

走廊上的夜间声控灯都熄着，如果不是眼花的话，他似乎是看到洗衣房里极快地窜出一个身影，脚步细碎又轻巧而隐没在走廊尽头。

那个方向……是直通博士房间的没错。

她这么晚还没休息吗？  
难道最近凯尔西医生给她的工作又增多了？

回忆起来的都是最近背着她从战场上下来，摘下口罩后露出的那张急喘不上气的小脸，红红的，一放她落地就会给医疗干员们接去做体查，折腾完后还要把什么营养药剂吨吨吨地灌下去好几瓶。

每到安塞尔医师拎着一大箱医疗物资来接她的时候，她都会不舍地扯扯讯使的衣角，摆出一副可怜巴巴的样子。

“撒娇是没有用的博士。”然后就会被安塞尔直接打横扛走。  
“你力气怎么这么大……讯使救我！我不想去……”

他只能在一边无奈地笑，抬手揉揉她的脑袋当做是安抚。  
以往还可以下班请她吃顿好的，现在除了工作时间倒是很少能看到她才是。

嗯？刚刚放在这里的衣服去哪里了？  
再三确认，装衣服的篮子变得空空如也，极有可能是被刚刚那人拿走了。

……博士要他的衣服干什么？

带着满脑子的疑惑，他把外套放进去后便往她房间那边去了。

轻轻将房门反锁，她这才小心翼翼地把到手的衣物举起来，把脸贴上去深吸了一口气。

真的好香啊，光是闻着就觉得脑袋变得飘飘然起来了，体温也会不自觉地随着加速的心跳升高。

她抱着衣服躺在床上，下意识地摩挲起了大腿。

血液往下冲涌，又开始发胀发痒了。

光是夹起腿心摩擦还不够……闻着浓郁的香味就能想到对方那张俊逸的脸，还有偶尔展露在外套下紧身黑衣勾勒出的健硕线条……  
少女忍不住舔了舔发干的嘴唇，小腹收紧，能感觉到下面的小嘴吐了一口热液出来。

脱下身上的衣物，双腿成M字型打开，一手握住自己胸前白嫩的乳球，一手探到下身，拨开两片肥厚的阴唇，准确地找到那颗充血肿胀的凸起，用两指捻住，开始毫无章法地按压起来，不一会便被下方微张开的穴口沾湿，每一下都开始发出“唧唧“搅动出的水声。

“啊……讯、讯使……”仅仅对着衣服就能发情，她还真是糟糕呢。

反正也不是第一次了。

想象着，沉甸甸的胸部会被那双修长的手怎样玩弄成什么形状，已经激凸起来的乳尖，会被温柔地喊住还是粗暴地被啃咬，最后更是自己用指尖怼着勃起的殷红乳头，戳陷进乳肉里，试图体验与妄念类似的感觉。

乳头也好，阴蒂也是，充血地快要变得跟小石子一样了。  
不够……好滑啊，好痒……

松开揉捏乳房的手，换成跪趴在床上的姿势，探到身后的手开始模拟起肉棒进出小穴的样子，插进两根手指搅动甬道里的软肉，与其说是手在动，实际上一进去就被绞得紧紧的，“啵”的一声拔出来的时候，带出的银丝可以拉的很长……唔……不管是什么形状……他的肉棒一定是世界上最香的东西了，嗯嗯，后那两个香囊也是，不知道嘴巴能不能含的住……从里面榨出来的腺液一定也非常美味吧……

“啊啊啊……嗯……”先是缓慢地抽送了两下，然后将指尖转动向上，对着敏感点抠挖，腰身忍不住为了配合手的动作而往下沉，想让指甲刮蹭地更加方便，没一会就尖叫着绷紧了腿，泻出了一股水潮，没有喷溅出来的部分沿着腿根漫下，莹白的腿肉满是湿漉漉的一片，看起来就像是失禁一般。

少女半垂着的睫毛上沾了些雾气，脸上布满的尽是绮丽的瑰红，双唇微张，毫无意识地叫唤出意淫对象的名字。

高潮过后整个人都瘫在了床上，哼哼唧唧地抱着那团被压的皱巴巴的衣服，默默在心中忏悔。

每次都发誓说是最后一次，都是成年人有需求很正常求求老天不要让他讨厌她虽然自己真的就是个变态呜呜呜可是真的上瘾了没办法改怎么办我有罪我有病……  
沉溺在这种隐蔽刺激的妄欲中，还——真是糟糕透了。

想着想着便会累的睡去，意识被抽离前最后的念头是要一大早赶在所有人去洗衣房之前将衣服放回原处。

在门外伫立许久的人，苦笑地低头看了自己隆起一团的裆部，在这时候才会觉得听力灵敏也未必全是好事。

“今天可以出战的前锋是红豆、清道夫还有凛冬小姐，博士你看怎么安排？”  
“啊？嗯……讯使呢？”  
“他有事请假了，可能是希瓦艾什那位先生又给他安排了任务吧，今早就离开罗德岛了。”  
“这样……”

第一天是这样。  
第二天还是这样。  
第三天依旧是这样。

秘密真的被发现了？  
那日去归还衣物的时候，看到篮子里的那件外套的时候大概已经是最坏的情况了吧。  
还是……他在刻意躲着自己吗？

第四天看到他的名字出现在名单上的时候，她也只是选择略过，与其说是不想让对方难堪，不如说是自己不知道该怎样去面对他。

对不起我不该偷你的衣服去自慰？  
这种话怎么说得出口嘛……呜呜呜，一想到就恨不得以头抢地，她还真的这么干了。

“博士又失智了！冲动是魔鬼啊！”

冲动的确是魔鬼……

在疯狂加班转移注意力的一周过后，理智残存不多的她再一次被冲动指使，身体本能一般地做出了反应。

还是一样的时间，看着他进了洗衣房。

在原地踌躇许久，最后还是蹑手蹑脚地进了洗衣房。  
篮子放着的还是一样的位置，衣服一件没少。

对不起……我真的是个糟糕透了的人……  
还是伸出了手。

低着头抱着衣服想要跑出去，门还没出就径直撞上一个满是熟悉气味的怀抱里。

“……”不敢抬起头，一瞬间身子冰凉到了极点，僵直的动不了。

呵呵大晚上的你也来洗衣服啊？今天一直都没打招呼呢……路过路过我是想去偷吃宵夜的……大脑飞速运转出各种蹩脚的开场白，到嘴边却没法拼凑出完整的音节来。

只听到头顶传来对方无奈的一声叹息，后脑被大掌按住，让她整个脑袋都埋进了胸膛里。

陷入纠结的何尝只有一个人？

依特拉族人的特性确实让他们容易受到异性甚至于是同性的青睐，原本也只是以为她是单纯地被种族周期性的激素大量分泌所吸引，且罗德岛的依特拉人也不单单只有他一个，其间还担心她会不会也对其他人有反应，每天晚上都会在洗衣房外的转角静静等上一段时间观察，谁知道她这几天却再没出现过。

现在却又莫名地放下心来。

昏暗的房间里，纠缠在一起的两具躯体皆为赤裸，男人修长的手穿过她大腿，将她雪白浑圆的臀部摆正，正滴着水的小穴就在鼻尖上方，微微翕合间喷出湿润的热息，闻起来是相当的腥甜。

——她根本就没意识到自己在情动下散发出的激素味道是有多催情。

尽管是背对着对方，但一想到自己暗恋许久的人正目不转睛地盯着那个地方就忍不住全身发烫，小腹更是情不自禁地开始缩紧，内壁里的软肉也随之挤压出褶皱，一股滚烫的爱液不受控制地被吐了出来，瞬间将他的下巴淋湿一片，“对不起……”她颤抖着身子道歉，换来的却是对方轻轻在臀肉上的一咬，在软肉上留下了两排整齐的牙印，口里的津液顺带被留在上面，在暗光下莹白而晶亮。

“还没开始就湿成这样了，怪不得是对着衣服也能发情的坏孩子呢。”舌头钻进张开的小穴里顶了顶，薄唇分离时又带出一串银丝，“不要分心。”指腹的粗茧缓慢摩挲着阴蒂，让它逐渐变得胀硬，黏黏糊糊的汁液开始一股一股地被那张小嘴吐出来，彼此之间体液的味道交杂弥漫在空气里，谁闻到恐怕都会忍不住全身发颤，身体被欲望控制。

“唔……”虽然也很想把眼前这根散发令人上瘾的浓郁麝香巨物吃进去，可是嘴巴还是太小了，从最上面的圆端含进去开始，嘴巴就已经发酸了，但小口冒出的热液还是被软舌全部勾走，是近乎是贪婪又执着地吸吮先走汁，明明是生涩地不知道怎么通过收缩脸肌来口交，更不会好好固定住肉棒方便自己。但正是这样的胡乱，让舌尖时不时在敏感的沟回上蹭过，让男人腿间产生一阵又一阵的酥麻电流。

在察觉到对方情不自禁地挺起腰想要把肉棒往深处送的时候，还是产生了惊恐感，喉咙一定会被这么粗的东西塞满的……赶忙松开了口，把头往深色的毛发丛里又埋了几分，开始轻舔起香囊的底部，一点一点地往上小口吸吮，就像是在品尝什么好吃的东西一样，并不急着吞咽，而是想要慢慢享受。

好在胸部发育的比较良好，稍稍压低身子就可以捧起来夹住肉茎，看它在被触感绝佳的乳肉夹击的时候猛地一跳，相对的，对方也在这个时候找到了甬道里的敏感点，开始集中攻击起那块特别的软肉来。这下她腰身一软，直直把炙热全埋了进去，只露在外面的一部分龟头则是真好戳到了唇角，她条件反射地就是张口一舔。

嗯嗯，比刚才味道更浓了呢，口腔到鼻腔，满满都是麝香味。

都被莫名点燃了胜负欲。

舌头被肉壁吸得很紧，他忍不住用双手掰开那两瓣手感极好的腿肉，好让脑袋卡进得更深，眯着的眼睛还能看到上方粉嫩的后穴也在跟着前面的节奏缩紧又张开，腥甜的汁水似乎永远都喝不完，溢出下唇的部分顺着下巴流到了脖颈上。而她也毫不甘示弱地用舌尖抵着龟头上的小口，捧着软乳一下一下地推压着肉棒。

最后在对方手捻着阴蒂，舌尖在肉穴里勾舔下颤抖着喷出了水柱，而埋在胸部里的巨物也随着迸发地射了她一脸，嘴角边上的精液被舔掉，末了还不忘用手指刮下胸部上残余的部分送到嘴里。

“好吃吗？”男人不知何时已经调转了身体的方向，双手支撑在她头两侧，“看看下面那张小嘴，可是还没吃饱呢。”

没等她反应过来，重新饱胀起来的性器在充血的阴户上拍了几下，肥嫩的肉唇一颤一颤，被无意击打到的阴蒂更是带来了更强地刺激，忍不住张口舒服地呻吟起来。

原先一直都含着他的性器，所以都没怎么发出声音，这下倒好，他便像收到指示一般将性器捅进又湿又软的小穴里，高潮过后的小穴似乎变得有些迟钝，畅通无阻地就可以顶到腔室门口。而她显然是被突然的贯穿所击，眼白露出了大半，尖叫出声。

“啊唔……太……太深了……”嘴角合不上，任由着口水乱流，舌头外伸导致话都说不利索，脑袋像是被雷电击中般全是雪花白的碎片在飘，身体倒是自动配合起对方抽插的动作，很快就张腿缠住了他的腰。

“唔嗯！”拔出来的时候被堵在甬道里的淫液就会喷上好几秒，他每次都会等水柱缩小的时候再顶进去。

没被插几下就能到达高潮，平时看起来文隽的男人在这方面却是超乎预期地强势又出众。

明明已经……射了两次了……

结实的臀部每撞击上阴户的时候，她胸前的乳肉便会随之弹上几下，他盯着出神，乐此不疲地往上顶了几回后俯下身去舔舐，不满足之余还用牙关扣住，往外拉扯，看乳肉被扯成三角的形状。  
“不要……那么用力……”伸手想要去拉开对方的头，但浑身软绵绵地没有一点力气，只是把手指插到对方的黑发里胡乱地揉。

床上再怎么凶猛，到底还是怜惜她更多，他撑起头来看那张已经满是泪痕的小脸，用手摸了摸她的下巴，再往上揉了揉她的脸。

这时才意识到刚刚射进去的精液可能会造成怎样的后果，想要拔出来外射的时候又被对方毫不客气地咬了一口手掌。

小腹都被灌进那么多精液了，会怀孕也说不定呢……  
也许会有生殖隔离作为保障？

“继续啦，继续……”

偶尔喘息休憩的时候她摸着他身上的疤痕问还会不会疼，得到的回答是将她葱白的手指送到嘴边亲了亲，早就不疼了。

当然作死地用舌头去沿着疤痕舔的后果，是会被扣着腰按在床上被死死地又干上一发。

唔……终于，全身上下都被染上喜欢的味道了呢。

FIN.


End file.
